


Curious

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Gen, curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13 of 30<br/>Prompt: Curious<br/>Character: Joan Watson</p><p>Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

Joan Watson almost always stuck to the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'.  
Until she met Sherlock Holmes.  
He was to strange for her not to be curious.  
She investigated little things, habits that he had, bits of himself that he let show and that he didn't.  
Days grew into weeks and Joan found herself even more curious.  
She stayed on.  
And on.  
Staying curious and stepping lightly or stomping like an elephant when necessary.  
Sherlock was hers.  
She had a right to be curious.  
No one would take that from her, past or future.


End file.
